parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shermanladdin
Cast *Aladdin - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Jasmine - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Genie - Shrek *Jafar - Lord Ralphscoe (The Son of Hades and Maleficent) *Iago - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Abu - Mort (Madagascar) *The Sultan - King Harold (Shrek 2) *Rajah - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Cave of Wonders - Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Peddler - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Gazeem the Thief - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Prince Achmed - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Razoul - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Old Man Jafar - Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats) *Carpet - Diego (Ice Age) *Abu as Elephant - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Toy Abu - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Snake Jafar - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Genie Jafar - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) Scenes *Shermanladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Shermanladdin Part 2 - Sherman on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Shermanladdin Part 3 - Sherman Fights with Prince Charming/"One Jump Ahead Reprise)" *Shermanladdin Part 4 - Princess Penny Peterson's Dream *Shermanladdin Part 5 - Lord Ralphscoe and King Harold's Conversation/Penny Peterson Runs Away *Shermanaddin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Lord Ralphscoe's Evil Plan *Shermanladdin Part 7 - Sherman Arrested (Part 1) *Shermanladdin Part 8 - Sherman Arrested (Part 2) *Shermanladdin Part 9 - Sherman Escapes with Georges Hautecourt *Shermanladdin Part 10 - The Caves of Wonders (Part 1) *Shermanladdin Part 11 - The Caves of Wonders (Part 2) *Shermanladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All powerful Shrek (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Shermanladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All powerful Shrek (Part 2) *Shermanladdin Part 14 - King Harold Upbraids Lord Ralphscoe *Shermanladdin Part 15 - Sherman's First Wish *Shermanladdin Part 16 - Lord Ralphscoe Makes his Move/"Prince Sherman" *Shermanladdin Part 17 - King Harold Rides on Diego *Shermanladdin Part 18 - Sherman Argues with Shrek/Sherman Goes to Penny *Shermanladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Shermanladdin Part 20 - Sherman Almost Spills the Beans/Sherman and Penny's Kiss *Shermanladdin Part 21 - Sherman Gets Ambushed/Shrek Saves Sherman's Life *Shermanladdin Part 22 - Lord Ralphscoe Gets Exposed *Shermanladdin Part 23 - Sherman's Depression/Crane Steals the Lamp *Shermanladdin Part 24 - King Harold's Announcement/Shrek's New Master is Lord Ralphscoe *Shermanladdin Part 25 - Lord Ralphscoe's Dark Wishes *Shermanladdin Part 26 - "Prince Sherman (Reprise)" *Shermanladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Shermanladdin Part 28 - Sherman vs. Lord Ralphscoe (Part 1) *Shermanladdin Part 29 - Sherman vs. Lord Ralphscoe (Part 2) *Shermanladdin Part 30 - Sherman vs. Lord Ralphscoe (Part 3) *Shermanladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Shermanladdin Part 32 - End Credits Cast Gallery Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Aladdin Penny Peterson Smile.png|Penny Peterson as Jasmine Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Genie Ralphscoe.png|Lord Ralphscoe as Jafar Classified penguins.jpg|Classified as the Peddler Kung fu panda-master-crane.png|Crane as Iago Astrid10.jpg|Astrid as Rajah Mort all hail king julien.jpg|Mort as Abu Savio.png|Savio as Snake Jafar Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs